Death-T
A Tournament of death Mel Tyrone invented to kill Tag and his friends. Prelude "Please, just defeat Tyrone's twisted game." - Grandpa's plea to Tag. After Tag defeated Mel with Exodia in a duel, he spent a fortune on a theme park to get his revenge on Tag. He then kidnapped Grandpa and brought Tag, Darin, Seth, Johnny, and Kira to a building in Tokyo where they see Grandpa and Mel in a Duel Box of Zigfried Von Schroeder's design. They then engaged in a duel. Mel wins when he uses Super Conductor Tyranno and Final Flame to eliminate Grandpa's Life Points. After stepping out of the Duel Box, Mel used a Virtual Torture System on Grandpa to threaten Tag to enter his Tournament of Death, Death-T, or else Grandpa will go insane or die from the stress to his heart. Tag agrees, and Grandpa's released. He's okay, but he tells Tag to beat Mel. As Tag's about to go in, Seth, Darin, Johnny, and Kira swear to go in with him. Serena and Isis also show up from the audience to help out as well. They then enter the door and begin Death-T! Death-T1 "Bulls-eye!" - Darin after shooting the hit men. When the gang arrives at the first challenge of Death-T, Anzu suddenly pops out, and everyone stares in disbelief. Anzu then explains that she got a job here and takes offense when Tag calls her an "intergalactic-" Eventually, Anzu explains the game. All participators must wear special vests and play laser tag with three enemies. Mel, however, chuckles to himself about the fact that while the gang's opponents are using real lasers, the gang's just using toys. When the enemies hit the gang, they'll be electrocuted. After Johnny kicks an opponent in the face leaving two, and Darin quickly figures out something's up when his laser doesn't work on the opponents, and he gets shocked when a laser from the enemies glazes his shoulder. He then goes in and explains what's going on. Isis decides to test Anzu's gun and accidentally blows up all the remaining vests at once. Seth then realizes that their weapons are just toys while their opponents are using real lasers. Darin then comes up with a plan. He walks back into Death-T1 with his hands held up, and Isis in a toddler carrier on Darin's back. Isis then tosses Anzu's gun into Darin's hand, and he easily takes care of the remaining two enemies, except that he put the voltage on low, so it wouldn't kill them. The gang then proceeds to Death-T2 with Anzu joining the gang as she quit after seeing that the guns are real. Death-T2 "Okay, what's up with this?" - Tag as he and the rest of the gang enter Death-T2. Railway Car of Fear "Oh, it's no good. I'm going to scream!" - Anzu after the old man activates the chairs he's in. As the gang enters Death-T2, they find a railway car big enough for all of them. Then an old man appears and shows them inside. Once they sit down, the old man uses a device in the chair he's sitting on to lock everyone's wrists and ankles into the chairs, and a helmet with a microphone is placed on everyone's head. Now if anyone makes any sound, they'll be electrocuted. The old man participates to keep things fair. As they go, several zombies hang from the ceiling, but even though Johnny silently freaks out, everyone keeps quiet. Then the old man uses the chairs to blow air at everyone and fondle the girl's melons. Anzu begins to come close to screaming when Darin gets the idea to have Isis stop the old man. Mana walks up to Isis and tells her Darin's plan, and she walks up and kicks the man in the shin, thus causing him to be electrocuted and saving everyone. They arrive without anyone dying, thanks to the fact that Johnny got so scared he passed out, and now they're at the main event of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion "That's it!!! Anzu, push your button!!!" - Tag after he figures out the clue. The gang then enters a mansion that locks them in. Tag then finds a note that says "bllood" A hologram of Mel then explains that they're in the home of one of his latest employees, the mass-murderer, the Chopman!! He then explains that the only way out if by putting their hands through a wall. Everyone except Isis does this, and their hands get caught by handcuffs. Mel then explains that the only way out is to push the right button, and the rest of the buttons will release a guillotine that'll cut off their hands. The gang then looks up to find binary code on each hole their in. 10110001. Tag then looks at the piece of paper again, and he figures out that instead of blood, the letter is the numbers, and there's a down arrow on the third 1. He then has Anzu push her button, and everyone's free, and a trap door appears. Then a hand comes out and kidnaps Isis. Chopman "I always repay what I owe." - Johnny as he volunteers to save Isis. The gang follows the trap door to a room where Isis is being held prisoner with Chopman. Mel appears on a TV attached to Chopman's chest. He then explains that someone has to walk inside and play a game with Chopman to save Isis. Johnny volunteers to save Isis as she bassically saved him when she made the old man scream on the Railway Car of Fear. Chopman then attaches Johnny to himself with a handcuff, and he uses his strength, and the oil on the ground to force Johnny to him after Johnny runs to the door to get Isis to safety. As he tries to kill Johnny with a chain-saw, Johnny dodges and uses the time to find a way to pick the lock. Tag points to a glint in the corner, and Johnny attaches the handcuff to the door and places a candle on it. Then when Chopman gets free and pulls, he sets himself on fire thanks to the oil while Johnny and Isis remain safe by standing on an oil-free ledge. Johnny and Isis then walk out, and Seth says he owes Johnny for saving his little sister. They then proceed to Death-T3 Death-T3 "This is as far as I can go." - Darin after a block blocks the exit. When they enter Death-T3, all the gang finds is a tall white room with only one window that's too high for anyone to reach. An hour later, everyone's still waiting for something to happen, and Tag worries that this was Mel's plan all along, and they're going to die. Darin and Serena encourage Tag, and Anzu draws their parents' friendship symbol on their hands as a sign of their friendship. Just after that, a block falls and nearly crushes Isis until Seth pulls her away. Eventually, Anzu figures out that the blocks are rhythmically like a dance. Anzu then uses her dance training to allow everyone to make it to a stair case created by the blocks. When only Darin and Tag are left inside, the rhythm changes, and a block just barely misses squishing Darin. Darin then insists that Tag go first, and he throws him out. When everyone asks him to come too, Isis realizes that Darin's stuck by his jacket, and a few moments later, a block blocks the exit, and Anzu cries out to Darin. Death-T4 "Now Dark Magician Girl, end this game by striking down Summoned Skull!!" - Tag's last move in Death-T4. Tag uses the Millennium Puzzle to allow Anzu to see Mana, so that she can keep Anzu company. They then go to Death-T4 and find a Duel Box suspended above a giant Capsule Monsters Board. Tag must then duel against an unsuspecting Leon Von Schroeder in a game of Capsule Monsters. Tag's turn Tag uses his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (LV 6) to destroy Leon's Black Luster Soldier (LV 6) in a suicide move. (Tag's monsters: 4. Leon's monsters: 4.) Leon's turn Leon corners Tag's Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 4) with his Ultimate Tyranno (LV 6). Tag's turn Tag moves his Dark Magician (LV 5) five sectors to the left and uses Red-Eyes' special Molten Fire Ball attack to destroy Ultimate Tyranno in a suicide move. (Tag's monsters: 3. Leon's monster's: 3.) Leon's turn Leon destroys Tag's Celtic Guardian (LV 3) with his Summoned Skull. (Tag's monsters: 2.) Tag's turn Tag moves his Dark Magician to the Evolution Tile to evolve Dark Magician into the Magician of Black Chaos (LV 6). This also powers up Tag's Dark Magician Girl up another level (LV 4 - LV 5). He then destroys Leon's Chaos Command Magician (LV 5) with Magician of Black Chaos. (Leon's monsters: 2.) Leon's turn Leon moves his Gaia the Fierce Knight (LV 5) to his Evolution Tile to turn him into another Black Luster Soldier. He then destroys Magician of Black Chaos with Black Luster Soldier in a suicide attack. (Tag's monsters: 1. Leon's monsters: 1.) The death of Magician of Black Chaos boosts Dark Magician Girl to Level 6. Tag's turn Tag has Dark Magician Girl destroy Summoned Skull (LV 5). (Leon's monsters: 0.) After the duel, Tag walks out, and Mel turns on the Holographic Torture Simulation. Tag then rescues Leon, and after Zigfried thanks Tag, he moves on to Death-T5, ready for his rematch. Death-T5 "Now Dark Magician, crack that egg!!!" - Tag's move to begin the end of Mel Tyrone. Tag and his friends arrived at the Duel Box ready to finish Mel's dark and deadly game. Mel's turn Mel summons Hyper Hammerhead (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Tag's turn Tag summons Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200). He then uses the Spell Card, Fissure, to destroy Hyper Hammerhead and then attacks Mel directly with Winged Dragon. (Mel's Life Points: 2600) Tag them sets a card face down. Mel's turn Mel plays a monster face down in Defense Mode. Tag's turn Tag summons Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). He then attacks the face down monster, and it's flipped up to reveal Miracle Jurassic Egg (0/2000). (Tag's Life Points: 3400) Mel's turn Mel summons Gilasaurus (1400/400) and uses his special ability to summon Black Stego (1200/2000). Tag's turn Tag plays two cards face down. Then he sacrifices his two monsters to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100). He then destroys Miracle Jurassic Egg. Mel's turn Mel sacrifices his two monsters to summon Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400). He then attacks. Tag counters with Mirror Force, destroying Super Conductor Tyranno. Tag's turn Tag uses Monster Reborn to revive Super Conductor Tyranno. He then attacks directly with Dark Magician and Super Conductor Tyranno. (Mel's Life Points: 0) Tag then gives Mel a Mind Crush and forces him into a coma. Epilogue "Well done Tag. Well done." - Yami congratulating Tag after his duel with Mel. As Mel's men pull guns on the others, Darin arrives and helps Seth, Johnny, and Anzu deal with the thugs. Everyone then returns home to a party. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Tournament